The Five Races
by MerlinGodricRowenaHelga
Summary: As World War Three Beckons General Jack O'Neill FIVE STAR and General Sam Carter TWO STAR and there allies Devise a plan…. 100,000 years later for the Universe 350 for earth Later Humanity is ready to become the Fifth Race Watch as the crew of Voyager discover Earths true History. Mainly SG1 and STVoyager but the whole franchise for both shows will be included


**The Tauri**

"Captain" screamed the terrified voice of Seven over the Comm. On the bridge everyone stopped, it was rare to hear an emotional Seven most could count on hand the amount of times they are heard this and it scared them, what could scare her this much as all the crew shared a shocked look not even Tom uttered a word.

Captain Janeway the leader, scientist, warrior, mother and Captain snapped back knowing what she may have found and its implication to the galaxy shouting "Seven I'm on my way" as she ran from the bridge leaving the rest of the bridge in the state of shock many wondering if Seven had detected OMEGA. Chakotay knowing that the crew were about ready to burst took charge "Tactical Alert … now this is not to be discussed at all not even between yourselves until the Captain says otherwise is that clear." As he stared at the bridge crew they all got the message Chakotay was rarely like this.

The Turbo lift seemed to take an age to Kathryn as it zoomed to her required location, if it really was the Tauri she was surprised Seven wasn't catatonic by now. The Borg had a deep seated fear of the Tauri and the Asgard. The Borg said they did not know fear that was a lie they were scared shitless of the Tauri and the Asgard even Seven wasn't immune to that. Kathryn was in a quandary the knowledge that Seven has retained from the collective was sketchy what she did know was that the Borg were the bastard remnants of a weapons experiment older that the Iconian Race and the Borg were what was left of a completely nanite technology. Kathryn knew she had to get to Seven as quick as possible while there was not enough evidence for Kathryn to say they were friendly on her knowledge alone it seemed to connect with an some data she had from her Father who had been briefed just prior to his death as he was due to become the commander in chief of Starfleet, She should have known any of this but then gain Kathryn Janeway probably had more classified knowledge than most Fleet Admirals, Voyager may have been her first official command of a ship but in the last 10 years Kathryn had accepted field commissions of Vice Admiral several times for top secret missions only Tuvok and Chakotay knew this on the ship but the data from her Father was that before the Eugenics war we had gained alien technology greater than the Iconian's but it was not believed that the people of earth were ready for this yet and when the Eugenics war started most of them left to come back when Humanity was ready those that stayed behind helped Starfleet become a reality. Indeed other information pointed to the Asgard as well. Kathryn sincerely hoped this was the case as they may well be doomed if it was not(If Humans truly were the Tauri she dearly wished to see the Borgs reaction). As the Turbo lift door opened Kathryn hurtled into Astrometric's to help seven poor Icheb was failing miserably in comforting Seven. "Icheb I will sort out Seven please go to Engineering and help Lieutenant Torres". "Yes captain" as Icheb left the room Kathryn knelt down and held Seven while telling her what she knew "Seven I have never told anyone this as it was just as classified as Omega but I do not believe the Asgard and the Tauri will be enemies I believe they are allies the Tauri may even be Human and the Asgard an ally if Starfleet's limited data is correct. Seven seemed to calm down a bit now "Captain why did you not tell me this" asked Seven with a hurt tone. "Seven this information was Declared Top Secret as much as Omega if not more so, even I shouldn't know but my dad was in line to be Commander in Chief of Starfleet so he was briefed and as usual told me, even I don't why he gave me such classified information he just told me I needed to know. The fact that we have found them means the information is no longer classified as far as I am concerned.


End file.
